Mikage Sharaku
Mikage Sharaku is a martial arts teacher of Mairu and Kururi alongside her siblings at her father's gym in the light novel series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. She has two older brothers whose names are Eijirou (second oldest) and Eiichirou (oldest). Their father, Eiji Sharaku, is the host of Rakuei Gym where they teach. It is implied that she was in a relationship with Izaya Orihara. Appearance and Personality Appearance The novels frequently describe Mikage as having a very masculine appearance, brought on by years of intense physical training. She has short brown hair and eyes and her usual attire consists of gym shorts, a training top, and a light jacket. Mikage is shown to be in peak physical condition due to her profession as a martial arts instructor. She has enough raw physical strength to damage concrete and her training has disciplined her to be a very focused and deadly fighter. Her fighting style is one that is studied by a famous martial artist, Traugott Geissendorfer, who owns his own global chain of martial arts schools. Personality Mikage's personality is described as being tomboyish by others which was likely because most of her time is spent around her brothers. She's usually level-headed but can get easily flustered when her inexperience with romance is brought up. As a teacher, she is shown to be very caring towards her students but also strict enough to keep them in line. As seen in Volume 09, Mikage also appears to be slightly amoral as she has no qualms about killing but takes issue when Izumii attempts to rape an unconscious Mimizu. Back Story It can be assumed that Mikage lead a fairly normal childhood up until her enrollment at Raijin Academy. Mikage started learning martial arts at an early age and was already a proficient fighter by the time she started high school. Soon after the school year started, Mikage took an interest in Izaya Orihara and eventually developed a crush on him. While Mikage would make several attempts to get to know him better, Izaya treated her like another one of his pawns. Eventually, this infatuation would lead to Mikage taking the fall for an as of yet unspecified scandal which would force her to drop out of high school. With no other real options for work, Mikage eventually takes up the family business and becomes a teacher at Rakuei gym. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Mikage sees Mari Otomo with Izaya as they pass her gym. She wonders who that is. Later on, Mikage sees Tiresias place something in the ground in front of Rakuei Gym. When she goes outside, there is nobody there. Eijirou asks what she's doing out there and Mikage says that she thought she saw someone. She goes inside and doesn't see the pin in the ground. Wonderland Chaos Mikage starts to have strange memories due to the pin in front of Rakuei Gym. She remembers that she made a promise to someone to do something, but didn't remember the details. In "Mari", Mari comes by the gym to plead with Mikage to help save Izaya. Feeling that they had this conversation before, Mikage invites her in. The women talk in "Riku" and Mari pleads with her to help get Izaya out of Ikebukuro before he is killed. Mikage agrees to help. Relationships Eijirou Sharaku Main Article: Eijirou Sharaku Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara As said earlier, it is heavily implied, if not outright stated that Mikage had developed romantic feelings towards Izaya during their days at Raijin Academy. These feelings went unrequited as Izaya simply treated her like another one of his "followers" (young girls like Saki Mikajima who he manipulated into obeying his every command) only paying attention to her when he needed her skills. The primary differences with Mikage was that she aided Izaya out of a genuine desire to get to know him while the others were more or less brainwashed into worshiping him. In the present day, Mikage's exact feelings towards Izaya are left unclear for most of the story. It can be assumed she left some kind of impact on Izaya as she was one of the first people he asked for help when he decided to fight back against Yodogiri Jinnai, however Izaya assumes she is only helping him for an opportunity at revenge like most of the other members of Izaya's alliance. Contrary to this belief, Mikage expresses to Kine that her feelings towards Izaya are much more complicated than what he assumes. While any romantic feelings have long since died out, Mikage still feels somewhat drawn to Izaya in some way, comparing him to that of an addictive drug. She knows staying involved with him will most likely be bad but at the same time, she can't bring herself to stay away completely. She even expresses respect towards the impartial nature of how Izaya manipulates others without discrimination, citing this as one of his few (if any) positive personality traits. As the series progresses, Mikage proves to be arguably one of the most loyal and capable members of Izaya's allies, as she and Kine are the only ones left at the end who didn't end up either betraying him or getting incapacitated somehow. Mairu and Kururi Orihara Main Articles: Mairu Orihara and Kururi Orihara Mikage's relationship with the Orihara Twins is significantly less complicated than what she has with their brother. Mikage considers them some of her best students and acts somewhat like a big sister to them. Likewise, the Twins have great respect towards Mikage, constantly getting excited when they get to see her fight for real. Ran Izumii Main Article: Ran Izumii Ran and Mikage appear to have a rather turbulent relationship. They appear to have some kind of history together as she appears to know him when they run into each other on the street. Mikage is comfortable working with Ran when the situation demands it but is quick to reprimand him should he step out of line. Ran, likewise, is slightly intimidated by Mikage but expresses a strong desire to beat her into submission, a challenge Mikage accepts. Source * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Mikage_Sharaku Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human